The Chase
by Kalina Rhaun
Summary: A girl has a harsh childhood. What does she want with Heero? What secrets of his past will she bring with her? Read and Review to find out...
1. Alone

This is my first fanfic, so please be nice. This is a story about a fifteen- year-old girl. She has a brother, but she hasn't seen him

since she was four. She gets trained to fight, and becomes good. She often suffers from flashbacks. This story is mostly

composed of her flashbacks from when she was younger.

Chapter 1

A girl of about 15 is walking down a dimly lit street. It is getting late into the evening and fairly cold outside. People are going

into the houses that line the street, as they realize that a storm is coming. A young mother calls to two children, a boy and a girl,

telling them to come inside and eat dinner. The boy looks at his sister and playfully pushes her, challenging her to a race. The

two youngsters run inside the house laughing and playing all the way. The girl watches this with a passive face; but if someone

were to look closely, there seems to be a wistful look lingering in her Prussian blue eyes.She walks a little farther and stops

where a patch of light from inside a house is shining into the street. She looks in through the window and sees a family. They

seem to be sitting down to dinner. They are all smiling, genuine smiles. They bow their heads for a brief moment and then start to

eat. Again there is no apparent response from the girl, and she continues walking.

Finally, she comes to an unlit house, which appears to be deserted. She takes out a key and slips in into the lock, letting herself

in. She doesn't turn on any lights, but goes into the basement instead. Once there she turns on a light to reveal an assortment of

electronic equipment and weaponry. The basement is sparsely decorated. There is a simple bed in the corner and a very small

closet beside it for clothes. The girl looks around silently for a moment and says to herself, "Ah, home, sweet home." She tries

to blank out the image of that family and succeeds, but she can't seem to block out the image of those two children. She

suddenly feels weak and sits down. "Not again," she groans...

Flashback

"No! Please don't take him again! Please! Let him stay with me!" A girl for about 4 cries at a tough looking man. The man

silently studies the child for a moment. He notices the tears streaking down her face. He finally chooses to reply." Now, now,

little one. You brother needs the training. It will make him strong. You also need to be strong. When you are a little older,

perhaps you to will accompany us." He then walks out the door. The little girl gazes at her brother, silently begging him not to

go. Seeing it wasn't working, she decided to talk to him. "Please, "she whispers", don't go. I have a bad feeling about this." The

boy looks at her, a fond looks showing in his eyes. "It'll be okay, sis. Just go to sleep and we will be back before you know it.

We have it all planned out. It'll be easy." With that last reassurance, he goes and gives her a slight hug. Then he turns and walks

out the door. The little girl collapses and starts to sob uncontrollably. Sure that something bad was going to happen. Her

subconscious wanders back to earlier that day when she had talked a boy who also lived there. She had heard about the

mission and was crying. A mean looking boy came into the room and smirked at her. "No one needs a weak girl. Your brother

is strong, so he is being trained to fight. You on the other hand, appear to be nothing more than needless baggage. As long as

you are weak and cry, you will always be left behind. One day your brother will realize the truth about you and leave you behind

for good." Upon saying this, the boy walked back out.

The girl, remembering what he had said, told herself harshly, to stop crying. The little girl thought to herself ' I have to be strong.

I will get strong and show them all.'

After deciding this, she lay down and went to sleep. Little did she know that the man, Odin, would not be returning, and she

wouldn't see her brother again for many years. The next morning a woman came by. She told the girl that her brother and Odin

had botched their mission; that they hadn't made it back. The little girl, to the surprise of the woman, did not cry. Her face went

stony and blank. The woman, named Kiana, saw that the girl could be strong and felt pity over what she must be going through.

She decided to take her in and train her. "Little one, since you appear to be fairly strong, and are now alone like me, why don't

you come with me. I will train you to fight and to survive. The girl nodded and said "okay". The woman asked, "what is your

name?" The little girl thought hard, but she couldn't remember ever having one. The woman smiled when she noticed the

concentration on the girls face, and she said," It's okay. Your name is now Aini." Upon deciding this, the two walked out the

door and onto a waiting shuttle.Unknown to the two, a small figure stood watching. The boy thought, 'it's okay sis, or

should I say Aini. I won't forget you. One of these days, when we have both completed our training; I will find you and set

things straight. Just be strong and survive until then, little sister.' With that last thought, he turned his back on his past and faced

his future, to become the perfect soldier.

End Flashback

The 15-year-old Aini went to her bed and lay down, exhausted. "I hate it when that happens. I don't want to remember right

now." Then she dropped off into a dreamless slumber.

End of Chapter 1.


	2. Sad Reunions

**Chapter 2**

Aini opened her eyes and sat up. She looked around, puzzled. A moment before, she had been in that comfortable state of

sleep where you can leave all your cares behind. What was out of place was that she couldn't see any reason to be awake. She

glanced across the room at her digital alarm clock, and blinked… She blinked again. It showed 3:00 AM. "Damn", she

muttered. She felt sleep pulling at her, but something still felt out of place. She got swiftly out of bed, while simultaneously

grabbing her pistol, (which was never kept out of her reach) and went over to the door. She stood there, silently, and listened.

There was complete silence. She gave it some time, and was about to head back to bed, when she heard some noise coming

from outside. She brought the pistol up, swung open the door, and quickly focused on the first thing that moved. She exhaled

slowly; it was a silvery cat. " Great, thanks a lot Frostbite." She said as she shooed off the cat. Then she paused. Something was

still out of place. She looked to the stairs, just in time to see a figure disappear around the corner of the building at the top of the

stairs.

Aini took off after the figure. She didn't slow up, even after the figure saw her and took off down the street. The pace

picked up. They were both sprinting. Going over fences, through backyards, under, over, around, and through any obstacles

encountered. They kept going and Aini began to wonder how much longer they could keep up this treacherous pace. Finally, the

figure seemed to be slowing down. Aini smirked at this; but her eyes widened a couple of sizes when the figure took off, as fast

as before. With a frustrated growl and a muttered, "What the heck, why not." She whipped out her pistol; Sighting and shooting

in one well-practiced motion. The figure dropped to the ground, but after a moment tried to get back up. "About time" Aini

muttered. She quickly approached the figure and kicked him back down, pointing her pistol at what appeared to be a teenage

boy, about her age; at least that is what his size and build told her. She couldn't see his face. She told him not to move and

asked, who do you work for? If you answer honestly it will spare you some pain and save you your life. The boy just laughed at

that and pulled out a gun from behind his back. He started to point it at, and without a thought she fired hers.

"Kuso", she cursed quietly to herself. "Darn it, not another needless casualty. Ugh." She searched him and found only a

letter. She opened it, curious now, and read it. Then she reread it. After a few seconds, realization dawned on the teen's face,

before it went completely pale. Dropping the letter, she backed away. On the letter, there were only four words.

**MISSION COMPLETE- Congratulations Aini**

"What have I done?" she quietly asked the silent night, searching for an answer. Her mind snapped back to a message she

had received about three weeks before. She had been stationed at a "safe-house" and she had received a new assignment. It

was to be the completing stage of her training. It said that her friend, Jason, had become a traitor. Her mission was to "get rid of

him". She had been shocked and didn't believe it from the beginning. This was what cost her the career she had trained her life

for. Knowing that Kiana's new partner didn't accept failure, Aini had fled to a safe place and then refused the mission. She had

known that they would send someone after her. She was surprised it had taken this long. Suddenly a thought occurred to her."

Oh, no", was all she could squeak out. Aini crawled over to the body, pulling off the mask that had been covering the face and

finally seeing the face for the first time. "No, no, no, NO!" Was all she could say as she backed away from the body shaking

and whimpering.

_FLASHBACK_

An eight-year-old Aini and a 10-year-old boy named Jason were at a gym of the base they now occupied. Jason was an

orphan that Kiana had adopted when he was two. He was solemn, but also sweet and innocent, despite what war and

bloodshed he had already grown used to at such a young age. When Aini had gotten to the base, she had been lonely. This boy

had more or less adopted her as his little sister. Jason was in the process of teasing Aini on how little and naïve she was. He said

it was really cute. She had gotten mad, her eight-year-old pride wounded, and responded with, "Hey! You better watch out.

One of these days we will fight and I will win." Little had she known how true those words would become in the future.

_END OF FLASHBACK_

'That's it,' Aini though, 'that's the last straw.' She stood up and walked over to her adoptive brother to say her final

goodbyes. After finishing, she left his body, collected the pistols, and began her long walk home. As she walked, she made a silent oath to herself. "One of these days, I will find you, Kiana, and I will make you regret what you have done." The angry

youth then entered her house, her face cold and emotionless, as it would remain until her mission was complete.

She would not have been so quick to go inside if she had known that she had a silent observer, one witness to all that had

occurred; nor would she have been so quick to leave the body if she had known the observers hand in the incident. Had she

searched it a little closer, she would have found a second bullet whole; the one that had killed her friend. The silent observer

watched as Aini walked into her apartment, and whispered silently to himself, "I haven't forgotten my promise, little one. Use

this accident to strengthen yourself, but don't let it destroy the lovely one that I remember." With that the figure settled down in

their blankets for a long night of guard duty.


	3. The Chase Begins

**Chapter 3**

A few days later, a neighbor looks over to the house next door and says to her husband, "I haven't seen any movement

from over there for a while. I hope that poor, young girl is all right. It isn't safe to live alone like she does." Before she can ask,

her husband responds with, "Yes dear, I will check it out and make sure that she is all right." With that settled, the two go inside

and deposit their things; then the husband walks next door.

He knocks on the door and gets no answer. Now he is curious. He heads over to the side of the house and finds a

basement window. He clears off the dust and peers inside. The room appears to be empty. He pushes on the window and is

surprised when it swings open. (Fortunately for the man, the traps had been removed before his would-be untimely visit.) He

climbs in and then gazes around the room. It is bare of anything. It looks like no one had been living in it for months.

Feeling concerned at this, he goes through the small house, finding it to be completely barren. He then exits the same way

he entered and goes home to report to his wife. The couple is puzzled; but, luckily never learns the answer to this puzzle…

**On Colony L3**

A young couple strolls hand in hand through a park. The sound of children's laughter filters from the playground. Under a

large oak tree, a teenager types furiously at her laptop. She pauses every few seconds and scowls at it. Observers assume she is

a high school student finishing a last minute project. She pauses again, and her scowl slowly melts into a smirk.

**Aini's P.O.V.**

'I finally found a possibility. I think that I know how to find Kiana. I can use her to find Heero's trainer. I will use him to get

to Heero. But, what do I do when I find Heero…. Hm… Oh well, complete the mission, figure it out later. But, lets see. Some

plan of action. He isn't exactly gonna sit down over a cup of tea and have a chat with me. Hm, the most recent findings showed

that he was in the newly reestablished Sanc Kingdom. Rumors say that the 01 Pilot was last serving as a body guard/lover to

that Pacifist freak. **Ugh** Would have thought that he had better taste… What to do… He might now be there

anymore…Hmmmm…She stares out idly over her laptop at a small pond. The sun is hitting it perfectly. ..It is almost beautiful…

**Beep** Huh? Oh, my laptop… A message? Hm..I guess that I could read it now…huh. Target on the move? Relena is throwing a

social function. Heero is sure to be there. Formal dress…!#! … Mission accepted.

**End of Aini's P.O.V. **

**End of Chapter 3**

**Author's Notes: So, how is it so far? I am trying to get on with the story. Any helpful critism? Any thoughts? Well, thanks for reading. Please Review!**


End file.
